gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Kekko Kamen OVA 1
Here I Am! The Messenger Of Love And Justice! The 1st OVA of Kekko Kamen. Its based on the 1st few chapters but the characters are different Characters *Mayumi Takahashi * Teacher Ben Kiyoshi *Toenail Of Satan *Yuka Chigusa *Gestapoko *Kekko Kamen what happenz It starts with Gestapoko coming to the school and the headmaster is impressed by her resume. He lets get make a special punishment for the student with te worst score at that nightds exam. mayumi takahashi is doing a test but falls asleep. Toenail Of Satan and Teacher Ben Kiyoshi start punishing her with Gestapoko whipping her but she's saved by Kekko Kamen before her undies come off. Kekko kamemn drops some undies belonging to yuka chigusa. she wakes up in her room in her jammies the next day wondering if it was a dream, but it wasn't as she has the whip mark on her arm(she wasn't whipped there!). later she has a slight yuri chat with Yuka Chigusa who she thinks might be Kekko kamen. but teacher ben kiyoshi overhears! he sees big toenail at a sexy club with babes saying he found its yuka chigusa's undies they have as he knows all the smells of al the girls undies in the school. he tells big toenail his plan and they compliment eachother on being really purvurted. the next day Big Toenail has an assembly to punish the one who broke the rules by interrupting the punishment. as no one steps up, he has mayumi crucified on a giant swastika w/o a top so her b00bz are showing. shes embarrassed by everyone seeing her perky t-ts and if the rule breaker don't step forward, more clothes come off! which gestapoko does(but stops her skirt from coming off after the undies come off). but yuka steps up to stop it but sez it wasn't her who did it. gestapoko sends her Nazis after her but the real Kekko kamen comes in and busts a55. She beats gestapoko by beating her with nunchaku until her clothes bust off as sm queens secretly want to be whipped. gestapoko enjoys it even after k k busts her head with a nunchaku Kekko kamen leaves as everyone cheers and mayumi sez Kekko kamen is so gorgeous. then yuka chigusa sez to the audience"why'd Kekko kamen have my undies?" and sez to keep watching to find more. Errors *in the scene where mayumi turns to see yuka chigusa her face is all f'd up Changes from the manga someone add this Trivia *the nipple b00b button big toenail presses is similar to Hanappe Bazooka where theres a button like that at Hanappe's Place after the demons get it. Cameoes *Gestapoko is very much like Blue from Violence Jack Evil Town but with the red eye things of Naojiro Abashiri. Yuka Chigusa Photo Kekko Kamen OVA 1.png Yuka Chigusa F up Eyes Kekko Kamen OVA 1.png Yuka Chigusa Bad Art Kekko Kamen OVA 1.png Kekko_Kamen-nazi.jpg Category:OVA Episodes Category:Kekko Kamen